The present invention relates generally to wavelength conversion devices and fabrication methods of the same. More particularly, some embodiments of the present invention relate to a fabrication method for a wavelength conversion device that introduces a poling period within the wavelength conversion device such that the wavelength of the phase matching signal is sufficiently different than the Bragg wavelength.